This invention pertains to the structure and tracking of single heliostats and dish concentrators. It is related to the centerless drive technology disclosed by applicant in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,926 and further includes methods for azimuth tracking. The tracking system disclosed herein minimizes the wind distortions on the reflecting surface and effectively transmits these wind-induced loads to the base of the system. This tracker uses centerless-drive for elevation tracking combined with centerless-drive or pivot azimuth tracking. The collector dish has a focal length to diameter ratio near 0.6 and can provide both for the collection of solar energy and the collection of satellite TV or similar signals. The collector may serve different purposes at different times of the day (i.e., to collect solar energy by day and satellite TV in the evening) by changing the receiver at the focus.